A Trick Of Fate
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: When a trick of fate occurs it brings Kimiko and Raimundo's relationship together, but it also changes their lives forever....
1. I Never Thought Id Find Someone Like You

_Story Line:_ _When a trick of fate occurs it brings Kimiko and Raimundo's relationship together, but it also changes their lives forever..._

**Chapter One**

**I Never Thought I'd Find Someone Like You**

_Raimundo's POV_

I'm Raimundo Pedrosa and I stand here telling you my story because so many of you have begged me to tell you. So here I am, telling you right now the events that you want to hear in every detail and in perfect order...

I hadn't been to the temple for three years now and I was nineteen years old. I hadn't ran away, we all left because we'd graduated, except from cheeseball because he lived there. I'd never seen my buddies since even though they had promised to keep in touch, then again, so did I. I had never got a phone number from one of them, but I knew where Clay and Omi lived which is okay, I just hadn't been able to go. I'd had loads of things going on in my life.

First off, I date this gorgeous chick named Christina then it turned out that she was a complete and utter slut and she was just using me! She'd seemed real nice but in the end she had to tell me that she only went out with me because of a dare and to make her friends jealous. Of course, I was the one who dumped her.

Secondly, my younger brother got himself ran over but it was partly my fault. I walked in the middle of the road without looking and there was a car coming so he dived in the middle of the road and pushed me out of the way, only to get himself hurt. My dad took a total hissy fit on me and threw me out! So I'm living in an apartment on the sixth floor with this really sweet girl named Jeana, and it turned out that we were old friends at school and we remembered eachother. So, it wasn't all that bad if you come to think of it.

Then Jeana came in crying one night and then she told me that her boyfriend had stood her up and left her out in the pouring rain. I tried to comfort her but she wouldn't stop crying. She told me that she was the only boyfriend that she had ever trused but he just threw it back in her face. That night she ended up crying herself to sleep. Then the next day she got a text off her boyfriend saying that she was dumped, which made her cry bucket-loads. I felt so sorry for her. She'd been so loyal to him but he just wouldn't take her kindness.

Lastly, my friend Tom had been killed by a hit-and-run car accident. I didn't cry even though he had been my best friend since infants. I haven't cried since I was little. I was not the one to cry.

So, as you could see, my life was pretty much going downhill. But I coped with it. I'm a fighter, not someone just to back down. I don't take orders. Remember that. I am me.

I was sitting on the couch just thinking about things. Jeana was in the kitchen baking cakes. Jeana loved to bake stuff, you couldn't pull her away from the oven no matter how hard you tried. Oh Jeana...

She was making a huge spongecak and she had told me that she was going to cut it into a daisy shape and put icing on so it looked liked one and put jelly and cream in the middle aswell and put a little marzipan butterfly and bee on the top. She was brilliant at icing cakes.

"Rai!" she called from the kitchen "I've finished it. Do you want a piece?"

"Sure thing Jeana!" I replied, getting up from the couch.

I made my way towards the kitchen where Jeana was standing with a beam on her face. She cut a piece for me and a piece for her. Mine had the bee on it.

"Thanks Jeana," I smiled, taking a huge bite out of my cake, the fantastic flavours all merged into my mouth at the same time, making it taste ever so special "Mmmmm, this is fantastic!"

"I'm glad you like it."

We sat down on the couch to eat. The cake was wonderful. It tasted fruity and creamy and of jelly all in one. When we'd finished we put our plates in the sink and Jeana was about to wash them up but I felt guilty as she always did the washing up so I offered to help.

"Are you sure Raimundo?"

It wasn't like me to help out with the dishes but nevertheless, I agreed.

"Thanks Rai," she beamed, planting a kiss on my cheek and walking off.

I must say, I blushed as red as a beetroot! Anyway, I washed then dried the dishes and put them away in the cupboard after that. It was only nine O'clock but it was dark outside and I was getting tired. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face then dried it with a towel. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered if Clay or Omi had changed so much as I had. My brown hair was longer now and flopping infront of my face. My tanned skin had got a bit darker but my emerald green eyes were exactly the same as before. And I had to say, I had certantly got a bit musclear. I'm not trying to show off. I had a shower after that. Don't ask why but I loved to have showers on a night time. When I got out of the shower I put my clothes back on and went towards the fridge. I opened it to get some milk but found that there was none inside. I sighed then closed it again.

"Jeana!" I shouted "I'm going to the shops before it closes 'kay? Do you want anything?"

"No thanks Rai, you're alright!" came her response.

I searched my pockets for some cash and I found that I had a fiver stuffed in there from yesterday when I went to the cinema. I grabbed my coat and put it on. Then I went over to the door where my trainers were and stuffed them on my feet. I opened the door, went down the stairs then opened the door out onto the street. I had to get to the shop fast as it was closing in fifteen minutes. I ran all the way there to save time. It started to rain but I didn't care, I loved the rain.

I dashed into the shop and grabbed the biggest bottle of milk that I could find then set it on the counter.

"That would be £1.99 please," said the cashier, pushing his glasses up from the end of his nose.

I handed him my five pound note and waited for the change. He handed me it and I stuffed the change (£3.01) into my pocket then left the shop. I went out ino the cold, wind breezing through my hair and rain pitter-pattering on rooftops and onto people. I didn't run, I walked. There was a rumble of thunder and a fork of lightning flashed across the sky. But I didn't care.

There was a girl huddled up in a big brown long coat walking my way. With every step she took she pulled the coat more tighter around her body. The rain was making her hair sag and her clothes droop but she just huddled more tightly into that long coat of hers. When she passed me, she tripped over my clumsy big foot and fell down onto the wet and slippery pavement.

"Sorry," I apoligised, offering her a hand.

She took it, turned her head up and looked straight into my eyes and I looked straight into hers. Those beautiful sapphire blue eyes of hers were too familiar...

**A bit of a cliffy but you can probably tell who it is. I am going to be writing this story for a while and it is most definitely going to have a sequal, or it might become a trilogy. I've had middle bits and stuff near the end planned in my head for ages and I wanted to write this story before I lose it. I know I'm alrighty writing loads of stories but I assure you, I'm probably going to be updating this one sooner as I have terrible writers block for all of my other stories. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but some things and people in here are my own creation. I better be finishing this authors note of before it gets too long.**

**Matene  
ToXiC xxxx**


	2. Awakward Bed Situations

**Chapter Two**

**Awakward Bed Situations**

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

For ages we just stared at eachother, not moving or making a sound. Then she stood up and took me by surprise when she dived on my, putting her arms right around my neck.

"Raimundo!" she exclaimed "Raimundo! It's really you!"

"Yeah it is," I smiled when she let go of me "So Kimiko, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my dad's got this guy here who wants to give him something, or something on the lines of that," she tumbled over her words "So what are you doing here...stupid question, you live here..."

"Buying milk," I said cheerfully.

"Are you still living with your family?" Kimiko asked.

"No, my dad chucked me out because I accidently got my brother knocked down by a car. I went into the road without looking and there was a car coming my way so he dived onto the road and pushed me out of the way only to get hurt himself," I explained "I'm living in an apartment with an old school friend named Jeana. You've gotta meat her sometime."

"Hang on," said Kimiko, getting her cell-phone out of her pocket.

She dailed a number then put the phone up to her ear.

"Mushi mushi papa. I've just bumped into Raimundo...yes, I used to train with him at the temple. Is it alright if I go to his place for a while? Oh thanks papa you're the greatest! Love you, bye!"

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

She put her cell-phone back into her pocket then beamed up to me.

"I'm allowed to go to your place," she said, a smile on her face, reaching so far that it was tickling her ears.

That wasn't exactly what I ment by 'you've gotta meat her sometime' but nevertheless, I let her come with me back home.

When we got in Jeana was sitting on the coach, sipping up some ribena in a mug. She turned her head when she heard the door and saw me standing there with Kimiko...and we were soaked to the bone.

"Hey you guys," said Jeana, putting the mug down on the coffee table and coming up to us.

"Jeana this is Kimiko, Kimiko this is Jeana," I said, pointing at them each in turn.

"Hi," they both said at the same time.

Jeana wasn't what you would call very attractive but she is still a very pretty woman. She was anorexic skinny, I don't know why but she'd always been a bit _too_ skinny. Her brown hair was tied up in two plaits which rested on her shoulders down to her arms. She was wearing jeans, a red belly-top so you could see the piercing on her navel and blue socks on. Her eyes were big and chocolate brown. When Kimiko had taken her coat off I saw that she was wearing a lilac belly-top, a long black skirt which fell just below her knees, a pair of black boots, loopy earings in her ears and her hair was in two low pony-tails, tied up with blue bobbles. But her eyes were what stood out the most of all. Oh those sapphire eyes. They were so beautiful.

"She's a friend from the temple," I told Jeana.

"So what's she Dragon of?"

"Fire."

Jeana nodded then walked off into the kitchen.

"I'm baking fairy cakes okay?" she called.

"Jeana," I laughed "You've already made a cake today!"

"I know," she replied "These are sort of like fairy muffins though."

I rolled my eyes and Kimiko giggled. The two of us sat down on the couch and started chatting. But, it was me who brought this subject up.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

"So Kim," I said "Do you think we've got all of the Shen-Gong-Wu? I mean, could there be more do you think?"

"I'm not sure," Kimiko sighed "I haven't kept in touch with anyone."

"Me neither," I said guiltily.

We paused for a few moments just staring at eachother. She didn't look me in the eye, hers were locked somewhere around my nose.But when she did look into my eyes I could tell that she was sad. Was it about what I had just said? Or was it something else? It was me who broke the uneasy silence.

"So...you been doing much?" I asked stupidly.

"No, just, you know, lugging around with my papa, he thinks I'm his assistant or something," she looked disgusted.

"Well, me neither," I said.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

We grinned sheepishly at eachother. I don't know why but I seemed to feel happier when she was around. But anyway.

"Finished the fairy cake muffin things!"

Jeana then began quaking with silent fits of laughter. Me and Kimiko both laughed then got up to go into the kitchen. We took a muffin each and bit into it.

"Mmmmm," Kimiko said "This is utter bliss! Where did you get the recipe?"

"Oh, I made it up," grinned Jeana, she seemed to be overjoyed that she knew somebody else adored her cooking.

We finished of the 'fairy cake muffin things' and went back onto the couch. Jeana joined us this time. It was now 10 O'clock. Suddenly Kimiko's cell-phone rang so she ran over to her phone, yanked it out of the pocket and put it next to her ear.

"Mushi mushi papa," she said cheerfully "Oh yeah, I'm still at Rai's. No papa, don't be silly. Papa! Stop it! Anyway, could I ask you something? Okay, could I stay over at Raimundo's tonight?"

Time stood still. What? Kimiko. Here. In my apartment. Over night. I certantly didn't ask for that. We didn't have enough beds for a start. One of us would have to share a bit or sleep on the couch. It was couch time for me tonight then.

"Oh thanks papa you're the greatest!"

"Did you ask if she could stay?" Jeana whispered.

I shook my head, feeling ill. I was going dizzy.

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

"Thanks papa!" Kimiko practicly screamed with joy "Love you. Bye!"

She squeeled excitedly.

"I'm allowed to sleep!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Me and Jeana looked at eachother uneasily.

"The thing is Kimiko," I had to break the news to her "We don't have enough beds if you're staying."

"And you know what," she picked her coat up and took a bag from under it which I didn't see before, she probably had it tucked inside of her coat "I'd just been shopping for some new nightclothes! What a touch of luck!"

She took out a short satin blue nightie from the bag. Oh god. Help. I was definitaly sleeping on the couch. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Jeana stared at me. _Get your act together Raimundo!_ I mentally willed myself.

"So, where will I sleep?" asked Kimiko.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

"In my bed," I gulped.

Jeana practicly exploded with laughter.

"I'll sleep on the couch," I said.

"You...can't," Jeana got in, in-between laughs "The...sofa...is...where...I...sleep...it's...a...pull...out...bed...remember?"

I blushed madly. It looked like I had to sleep with Kimiko. Oh god.

The three of us got changed and Jeana fell sound asleep on the sofa bed. Me and Kimiko both sat down on the bed. Then Kimiko said that she was tired and wen under the covers but didn't go to sleep. She still stayed wide eyed. God. This was going to be awkwarder than I thought...

_You found me  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

**Poor Raimundo. In a very awkward situation. What'll happen on the next chapter do you think (goes all shifty eyed) heheh, curse me and my disgusting mind. I don't own the song You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson So, please review! Or I'll eat your children :O**

**Matane**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	3. Out On The Town

**Chapter Three**

**Out On The Town**

I tried to make conversation but opened my mouth and no sound would come out. I ended up closing my mouth again without saying a word. Kimiko sat back up.

"Soooo..." I said awkwardly.

"So..." Kimiko said.

I couldn't help it but blush. I always blushed when there's a cute girl is there...WHAT AM I SAYING! Kimiko was only a friend right. Yeah...a friend. That was all. Right?

"So Kimiko," I said, trying to make conversation, but failing miserably.

"I'm guessing 'so' is your new favourite word," Kimiko smiled.

I laughed uneasily. I had to get my act together. I was making a complete fool of myself infront of a cute girl. I'M DOING IT AGAIN! Kimiko was a friend. I couldn't make conversation no matter how hard I tried. I wasn't normally like this. I was Raimundo. Not soft mushy mushy guy that I was being then.

"Soooooo..." I began again.

Kimiko burst out laughing and hit me softly on the arm. I blushed madly again. That made Kimiko laugh even more.

"Your losing your cool again Rai," she giggled happily.

I hate losing my cool. It annoys me. But Kimiko...she's just...Snap out of it Raimundo, just snap out of it.

I turned to tell her something but when I turned I realised that she was asleep a small smile still on her face. I smiled, she looked so cute when she was asleep. I turned and tried to get some shut eye myself, afterall, it's probably going to be a big day tomorrow.

I yawned and stretched, morning already? Kimiko was gone, she must have already got up. I was totally alert when I heard a sudden scream from the living room. I jumped out of bed and bounded in, almost taking the door off its hinges. Kimiko and Jeana gave me a funny look then burst out laughing. Oh, they weren't screaming...they were laughing...I'm so stupid.

Embarassed by the two of them tricking me I went back into my room to get changed. I pulled on my jeans, red short-sleeved top with 'Super-Sarcastic' written over the chest and black hoodie. I used to practically live in my white hoodie but when I grew out of it I got attached to the black one.

"Raimundoo!" Jeana called from the kitchen "Breakfast is served!"

I loved Jeana's breakfasts. She'd make them every once in a while. I suppose she decided to make and all-day-Jeana-special today because we had a guest.

Kimiko and Jeana were already sitting at the tiny cramped table, deep in conversation. The flat was small but it was all the two of us can afford. Jeana was thinking of opening a bakery to earn more money but she'd never got round to it.

"Morning Raimundo," Kimiko smiled at me, her sapphire eyes glittering "Fancy going out shopping today?"

"Sure," I replied, starting on my piled high plate of egg, sausage, tomato, mushrooms and bacon.

"You never like going shopping in the town," said Jeana "Why the sudden change of heart?"

I went bright red.

"I...ummmm...she...they...errrrr," I began, I couldn't find a single thing to say.

Jeana burst out laughing.

"I think I've guessed already," she giggled.

I went redder, Kimiko started laughing too. I sunk down in my seat, I'd do anything to hide from two pretty giggling girls...SHUT UP PERVERTED MIND!

It was freezing cold outside and town was so boring. Why did I have to agree? It would be rude not to I suppose. There was so many boring girly shops that they just _had_ to go in. They pulled me into all sorts of clothes shops to find some 'pretty new things to wear' and dragged me into all sorts of music shops to find an album by their favourite boy bands. Kimiko mostly looked at J-Pop and Jeana mostly at Backstreet Boys and Westlife and stuff like that. They don't really have a good taste in music but I don't think I'm gonna tell them that. We were laughing and joking all the time too, it actually turned out to be quite fun too until...

BANG!

I was having such a good time too...

The three of us landed face down on the floor of the highstreet. There was rubble flying everywhere and alot of people were screaming. Some people lay unconcious and bleeding...

Including Jeana.

"Jeana!" I exclaimed, trying to shake her back into concioussness.

There was coughing and spluttering behind me and Kimiko appeared next to me.

Then I heard a farmiliar laugh...a hollow laugh which chilled me down to the bone...

"Raimundo!" Kimiko must have noticed too.

"Soon I will have the world under my control," came a woman's grainy voice.

I was dreading this to happen. Dreading if the world dissapeared underneath my feet just when I'd settled down. Scared if all my friends were going to get taken away. Or even worse, killed.

I felt Kimiko's hand on my shoulder.

"Raimundo it's-"

"Wuya, the new Heylin Goddess of the world," that farmiliar voice cut across the darkness.

Jeana's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Raimundo, what's happening?" Jeana clung onto my arm, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks.

"Dis I just hear Raimundo..." Wuya had begun scanning the area...that's when she spotted us.

She swooped down and grabbed the back of my hoodie, pulling me up to my feet. I couldn't look at her. Not Wuya. Not now.

"You leave him alone!" Kimiko growled putting a fist up at Wuya.

"And Miss. Tohomiko," Wuya turned to me "Where are the others?"

"H-how am I supposed to know," I said, stepping slightly away from her "And I w-wouldn't tell you anyway."

"Come here you-"

"FIRE!"

Kimiko threw a ball of fire at Wuya, hitting her in the back and causing her to topple over. Jeana looked dumbstruck. I'd never told her about our powers, I thought it would have been better not to...

"I'm sorry Jeana," I said to her, then turned to Wuya "Wudai Star-Wind!"

The wind engulfed Wuya and sent her flying down the highstreet. Wuya cursed and sent a ball of magic hurtling at Kimiko and I. The two of us were sent falling to the ground like skittles.

"FIRE!"  
"WIND!"

The two elements joined together to make some kind of fire tornado. Wuya was swept off her feet and thrown many miles away. I turned and ran towards Jeana who was stillsitting on the floor. I gthered her up in my arms and she sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't really know," I told her truthfully "I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

Jeana had to go to hospital. Kimiko and I sat in the hospital room while she was asleep. I couldn't handle it anymore. All the grief that was kept inside of me errupted and I burst into tears. Kiimko jumped then realised and put an arm around me then kissed me on the cheek.

Kimiko, she was always trying to make things better.

And she was brilliant at it.

**I'm baaack! With more fluff! I don't own BSB or Westlife by the way :P (they suckkkk). There is alot of eeeeevil waiting to get them. They've been dormant for years but now they want their revenge! Mwuhahahahahaaaaaa! XD   
ToXiC xx**


End file.
